


Despite all my rage

by tomoewantsdolls



Series: Drarryland 2019 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Drabble, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Feelings, M/M, Mentions of Death, but not actual death is depicted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoewantsdolls/pseuds/tomoewantsdolls
Summary: Potter never listens





	Despite all my rage

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Merlin! You've drawn the Five of Wands, upright. You must write a story with themes of rivalry, conflict, and competition. The element that you should channel is fire--passion, explosive, fight. The tea leaves tell us you will write between 311 words and 677 words."
> 
> Thanks RedHorse for the beta! (any remaining mistake is my fault and mine alone)

“Potter!” Draco yelled trying to be heard above the roaring fire. When the stupid moron that was his partner finally deigned to stop climbing and turned to look at him, Draco channelled all his rage and his fury into his gestures. “What the hell are you thinking! It’s easier this way!”

“I think I saw an opening!” Potter was hollering from six feet above him and to his left, but Draco could barely understand him.

“You think you saw your death! Stop right there! We came from that path!” Draco threw his arms to the right and looked critically at the path, which looked less transitable than before, but better than climbing a thirty-plus-foot wall of crumbling rocks without the help of their magic. Draco mourned again the loss of their wands before turning to yell at Potter once more, but Potter was gesturing at something up the mountain.

“I can reach that ledge, and then I…!” The mountain trembled; the wards were falling apart and Draco felt the urge to flee to a safer place. “I can enter the cave by that opening!” 

Draco strained his eyes. The ledge was another 12 feet up and the opening seemed insufficient for an adult to pass through.

“Are you insane! Of course you are, what I am thinking,” Draco’s throat was sore from all the shouting, “Fine! Go to your death! I bet that before you fall to the flaming hell of annihilation down there I’ll reach the mouth of the cave, clear the entrance, find the exit to civilisation and be at home writing your obituary for the Prophet! Harry James Potter, passed at 26 due to his own stupidity, leaving an irate grieving partner who TOLD HIM SO!”

“What!”

“Aaarrgh!” Draco turned as fast as he could on the narrow path and started to hike his way up to the mouth of the cave. Big chunks of rock had fallen, hindering the narrow pathway. “Stupid Potter, stupid idiot who can’t do anything without making a mess of it. Who asked to be your partner? You asked! Not me!” He shouted over his shoulder. “And what for? You never LISTEN! Best record solving cases and you'll die young before you can be promoted. And you know what? I'd quit! I’d quit before you can be my boss! YOU HEAR ME! Or better still, you survive and I'll be the one promoted, and then I'll be your boss and I...!”

An explosion cut him mid-rant. He turned to see rocks and dust falling, half the ridge gone, and no sign of Potter.

“No, Potter!” Draco strided back down as fast as he could, stumbling as he searched up and down looking for any sign of the bespectacled idiot. “Potter! You utter prick, answer me!” Draco fought the fear running through his veins. “Damn you. Potter!” Nothing. “Harry!” 

He reached the end of the accessible path, the rest of it having disappeared under the debris. No sign of Potter. He felt his knees subside, disbelief numbing his senses. The fire was near but he couldn’t feel the heat, he couldn’t feel the rumble of the mountain under him nor the diminished wards of the ancient place crumbling. He barely registered the loud crack behind him but felt vividly the pressure and the nausea of an impromptu Disapparation.

They landed in a heap of limbs and dusty robes with Draco on top of the Supreme Idiot. Actually, Draco thought he was hallucinating at first, but when he assessed that he was grabbing the lapels of his live partner’s robes and not a ghost’s, he punched the git on the jaw for good measure.

“Ouch! That was uncalled for!”

“You idiot! You utter prick! You imbecile bonehead dunce, how dare you! I thought you had died on me!” Draco was sobbing, but he couldn’t waste time being mortified when he needed to scream. To make thing worse Potter hugged him tightly, muttering sorrys over and over. He stopped pretending he wasn’t crying.

“I won’t do that again.”

“You better not.”


End file.
